There is No Plane Crush
by marysidehouse
Summary: Oceanic 815 landed safe and sound on LAX. Juliet and James meet anyway. This about their story in the real word. Suliet alert. Sorry about the mistakes I was in a hurry, and I'm not American, so really sorry. soon I have time I'll correct them. xx Mary
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**There is no plane crush**

**James and Juliet**

**Oceanic 815 landed safe and sound, but the passengers have their destiny, and they will meet eventually.**

_When I use this_** I will write their thoughts.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it Mary**

The Oceanic 815 leisurely landed on LAX. The sun was shining, and everything seemed perfect to have a great day. James Ford got on his black leather jacket, and went to find his luggage, when a weird feeling went thought him. At the little shop, which was next to the information desk, he catch a glimpse of a beautiful blonde woman. Soon he realized his luggage, picked it up, and went to the shop, obviously because of the woman. She was standing in front of the book section, and read the cover of a Jane Austen novel. James went next to her, and took off his favorite book of the selves. _**(A/N: James's favorite book was 'Of Men and Mice' – He mention it at season 3 to Ben)**_

He gave a smile to the woman, and she smiled back at him.

"You always acquainting at little airport shops?" She asked him with a foxy smile.

"Not always, jus' when I catch a sight of a nifty woman like ya Blondie." He said with a flirty smile.

"I'm Juliet." She said with a little blush.

"I'm James." He was smiling. He never introduced himself on his real name. James Ford was working as a confidence man, mostly the women know him as Tom Sawyer, but Juliet was different. He felt for her for the first sight. She was too familiar to him, but he hadn't got a clue from where did he know her.

"What do you read?" She asked him soon.

"Of Men and Mice. One of my favorites, but I lent my copy to my boss, and I haven't seen it since then. And you?" He looked into her eyes deeply.

"I picked Pride and Prejudice , but it's not really for me." She was smiling, and she put the book back to the self.

"Fancy a coffee someday?" He asked her with a bright smile.

"We don't even know each other." Juliet said a little distant.

"To bookworms, I guess it's a really good start." He said with a smirk.

"Okay I'm in it. I have 2 hours until my plane anyway." She said, and pointed to the Starbucks near to them.

"So where are you travel?" He asked her while they left the shop.

"Finally home. Miami. You?"

"I jus' arrived from Sydney. You can say I was on a business trip." They went into the café, and ordered two Lattes.

"Sydney… that is really far away from here. What business are you in?" She asked him.

"Now I just implement a dead man's last wish. Otherwise I'm a freelance right now, and what about you? What is your job Juliet?" He asked her, while they sat down to a silent table, in the corner.

"I'm a fertility doctor." She said with a smile.

"Oh then I'm enjoying a coffee with Doc." He was laughing.

"You're a hopelessly cheeky guy you know that?" She said and she was laughing as well.

"But you still came with me for a coffee didn't ya?"

"Maybe that is the reason." She said on an alluring voice.

"What is your program for today?" He asked her.

"I go home, find my sister, better say hopefully find her. I used to live isolated on an island." Juliet said on a sad voice. She regretted that she told him way too much information. She was trust in him, even if they just met. She was confused and had no idea why.

"On an island, like Robinson?" He asked her jokingly.

"Nope, I used be a member of a research team. I used to be there for only 6 months, but they conned me to stay. I could come home after 3 years, and needed to force my boss to finally let me go.

"I guess they blackmailed ya. Right?" James asked her quietly.

" Yes kinda that's it, but finally it's over." Juliet said, and drank her coffee.

"Actually today I'm gonna visit my daughter in New Mexico, because she's 4 years old today, but after that I'm free, and I gladly visit you in Miami, if you don't mind."

"Yeah that would be nice James. You have a daughter?" She asked him surprised.

"Yeah, I hope it's not bothering you. Her name is Clementine, but it's a really long story. I was irresponsible at that time"

"Don't worry James, I have a 14 years old son." She said with a laugh.

"Then you got pregnant at 16?" He asked her with a fetching smile.

"No, I was 20, but you're nice."

"Then we are equal. So can I visit you in Miami?"

"Why not." Juliet said approbatory.

"Then we're clear." They talked until Juliet's plane, switched numbers, and she went through gate 15. James left the airport and catch a taxi.

"To the nearest car rent please." He said and sat into the car. About a half an hour they arrived and he paid. He rented a black BMW and went to Albuquerque.

()

Cassidy dressed Clementine into her party dress, because she invited a lots of friends to the party. About 2 hours everything was ready, all of Clementine's little friends were there, so as Cassidy's friends. The party was in the garden, because the weather was luckily good.

"Hey Cassy." Soon a brown curly headed young woman went to her.

"Kate?" She was surprised that she saw the young woman.

"I got your text, and I came." Kate Austen said with a smile. Sje was travelled with Oceanic 815 just like James. Kate was a fugitive, she killed her father, who always beat up her mother, and she ran away till Australia. There the police captured her, and sent her back to the States, but Kate knocked the US Marshall out, and stole a taxi.

"Last time I saw you, we were in Iowa, when I helped you."

"I know Cass, I know, just you know a life of a fugitive isn't really easy." She said with a painful smile, and took a glass of champagne from the table. Soon James arrived as well, and went to Cassidy immediately.

"Hey, where's Clementine?" The blonde man asked her with interest.

"Hey Sawyer, you haven't wrote for 4 years, then you came here?" She impeached him.

"Sorry that I care about my daughter."

"It won't be a problem if you always cared about her, but you didn't. Am I right?"

"I know I was wrong, and I'm sorry. At least let me say hello to her."

"Fine, she's your daughter, but never promise her anything."

"She knows who I am?"

"Yeah she saw a photo of you and me." She said and turned back to Kate. When Kate saw James she felt something weird, she felt like she knew Cassidy's famous Sawyer from somewhere. James went to Clementine. She was playing with her best friends Andre and Jessy.

"Hey Princess." He greeted his daughter. The little girl stopped, and looked at her father. Soon she went to him.

" You're my dad right? My mom always promised that you'll visit me someday." She said with a bright smile.

"Yes I'm. Happy Birthday darlin'." He was smiling as well, and gave the stuffed duck to her, what he bought at the airport. The little girl was smiling, and suddenly hugged James. He was surprised, because they have never met before, but he hugged her back.

"Your mom don' want me to promise you anything, but secretly I'll tell ya somethin'. Promise me you don' tell her."

"Kay-Kay." Clementine looked like completely like James. She had got dark blonde straight hair, big light green eyes and a beautiful smile. James admired her for a while, before he continued.

"I live really far away from here, so I don't promise you soon, but I promise that we will meet someday." He said, but Clementine interrupted.

"When?"

"I don' know darlin', but I promise ya that from now, everything's gonna change. I'll write for ya a letter 'kay?" He asked her softly.

"But I don't know how to read." She said quietly.

"Your mom will read it up to ya, I'll tell her that I promised you letters." He said ,and added

" I need to go 'cause your mom hates me. Be a good girl." He said, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're leaving." Cassidy said with hatred in her voice.

"I'll write for her, so please read it up to her. She'll waiting for it." He said, and left.

()

Only one week passed away since Juliet and James met at the airport. He was laying on a bed, in the hotel room, in Los Angeles. He haven't got a job, or a flat, and his money was running out as well. He wanted to stop being a conman, he wanted to get closer to Juliet. He was sure she was the one, and he didn't wanna screw his chances. He had no idea what he had to do. All of his acquaintance were conmen or criminals. Because of his criminal record, all of the recruitment offices would sent him away. No one could help him, he was gonna lose Juliet, just like he hadn't got her. Then he figured out, if he didn't try, he was gonna fail without fight, so he called the first office, what he found in the telephone directory. Reyes and Collinson, he read the name up loudly.

"Hallo? It's the Reyes and his partner employment bureau. What can I do for you?" A woman approximately in her fifty's answered the phone.

"I'm James Ford, and I wanna ask for an appointment for this afternoon if it's possible." James said quietly. He was anxious.

"Okay Mr. Ford, Mr. Reyes will waiting for you at 4 PM." She said, and they put down the phone. James looked threw his luggage. He hadn't got a normal suit, so he need to buy a new from his stash money. He went to the mall into a middle prize store, and he went to the pay desk immediately.

"Hello! I want a suit for a job interview." He told to the young cashier.

"Okay, follow me." Soon she showed him the suits they had. He tried on three suits, and he bought the cheapest. He paid and went back to the hotel. Changed and took the first taxi, he could catch.

()

The office was at the 12 th storey at a skyscraper. That woman, who he talked to welcomed him. He recognized her voice.

"Mr. Ford? My name is Rose Nadler, we talked on the phone." The black woman said.

"Yeah, sure I remember." He said with a smile.

"Mr. Reyes is waiting for you." She said, and escorted him to Hugo Reyes's office.

"Thanks Rose. Sit down dude. Have we met before?" Hugo asked James.

"Oceanic 815." He said with a huge smile.

"Yeah I remember dude, you told me that I shouldn't tell everyone about the lottery money." He said with a laugh and added.

"I'm Hugo Reyes." Hurley introduced himself.

"James Ford." They shook hands.

"So what kinda job do you want?" He asked him, and offered mineral water.

"My situation is really complicated, I have many hitches . I'll be honest, cause I really wanna change. I left high school after 9 th grade, but I finished a security course. I never worked as a security guard, cause I got into black market business, I became a con man, and I got arrested. I couldn't dream of a normal job because of my criminal record."

"Don't worry dude we'll find you a job, even if it's gonna be hard. You wanna be a security guard or you have interest about other orientations as well?" Hugo asked James with a friendly smile.

"It doesn't matter what kind of job it is, just be in Miami." He said.

"Oh your girl lives there?" Hurley asked him with a bright smile.

"She's not my girlfriend yet, but maybe if I get a decent job and a flat." He had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Okay I'll call my collages in Florida, and we'll be smarter than now." He said and dialed the number.

"Hey it's Boone Carlyle from Reyes and Collinson." Boone picked up the phone in Miami. Boone was a passenger on Oceanic 815 as well.

"Hey I'm Hugo Reyes. Here's a dude with me, who wants a job in Miami."

"Hey Hurley, I guess we couldn't do anything from here, if he wants a job in Miami, he needs to come here. Give him the phone please."

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm Boon Carlyle."

"I'm James Ford."

"When is the closest time when you can come into the office?"

"If I take a plane today, we can meet tomorrow."

"Okay we'll waiting for you tomorrow about 4 PM." He said, and put down the phone.

"Then good luck dude." They shook hands, and James left. He went back to the hotel, packed his stuff and signed out. He went to LAX, and ran to the National Check In desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A young girl asked him.

"I wanna go to Miami as fast as it's possible."

"About an hour there's an American Airlines plane directly to Miami. I'll check if there any free seat on it." She said and turned to her computer.

"This is your lucky day Sir, there's only one free seat at the tourist class. In the middle of the day you should normally wait about 2 or 3 hours." She said and took James's identity card.

"Everything is all right, have a nice flight Sir. Next please." She said. James sat down at the waiting room, near gate 4, and called Juliet.

"Halo?" She picked up the phone.

"Hey Jules, do you remember me?" He asked her on a cheeky voice.

"James? I though you will never call me, even if I hoped." She said with a small giggle.

"I'm at the airport, and you know where I travel?"

"No?" She said innocently.

"Miami darlin'."

"Cool. When you will arrive?"

" 'bout 7 to MIA."

"Then see you at 7." She said, on a happy voice.

()

James got onto the plane, and sat down to his seat on the crowded tourist class, next to a tall, black haired man.

"Hey there." He greeted him.

"Hello." James did the same.

"What do you do in Miami?" The black headed man asked him.

"Business, ya?"

"I'm gonna sell my dead father's property's." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." James said.

"Thanks, I'm Jack by the way, Jack Shephard." Jack said, who brought back to the States his dead father from Australia with Oceanic 815.

"James … James Ford." The shook hands. Under the trip they didn't spoke too much, but they felt like they met before, maybe in another life. They felt like they were even friends or something close to that before. The plane landed exactly at 7 PM on MIA. They said goodbye, and took off. Juliet was waiting for James at terminal 8. She pinned up her blonde hair, and she was wearing a light blue dress, which foiled her perfect form.

"Hey Juliet." He greeted her and kissed her cheeks. He was shocked. After what he saw when he kissed her.

*Flashback*

They were at a little yellow house. She was cooking, and he was just arrived in a light brown coveralls. He went closer to her, and hugged her behind.

"Hey Blondie." He said and kissed her neck gently, Juliet turned around, and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much James."

*End of Flashback*

"Hello James. Is everything all right?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. _My sweet Juliet doesn't remember us, but I did. Damn it. What should I do? Wait until she got the clue or what? I could just kiss her right now, I missed her so much, and I never thought I could see she after her death. But we just met, and it's not a good idea._

"So what are you doing here?" She bought him back to reality, while they went to the car park.

"I came to you, and my boss fired me, so I thought I could find a job here." He said.

"Good choice, the sun always shines here." Julie said laughing. They sat into her white Volvo, and drove away.

"If you haven't search for a hotel yet, you can live at my house, till your stuff isn't ready." She offered, and turned on the radio. _This is James. My James, how could I forgot him? I'm sure he doesn't remember me, but I craving for his touch, for his kisses, gosh how much I missed him. I'm not sure how long I'll be capable to keep this a secret._

"I don' wanna be burden to you. Since you don' know me much." He said on a sad voice.

"I know you're not a psychopath serial killer, and I like you, so you can stay as long as you want James."

"Thank you Juliet." He was smiling.

**Thanks for reading it (:**

**Mary**


	2. Chapter 2 – Finally

**Chapter 2 – Finally**

_When I use this_** I will write their thoughts.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it: Mary**

Soon they arrived to Juliet's house. Big mansion, with a bright view to the port. Juliet parked her car in the garage, and they went inside. Sophisticated, elegant furniture, it was what welcomed James. White sofa, white table, and white kitchen. It was in a perfect harmony with the light yellow walls. Juliet always had a very nice sense for furnishing. On the sofa there was a young boy sitting, who reminded James to someone.

"Hey David. I'm home." She greeted her son.

"Mom. I though you never some home. I ordered pizza, want some?" He said ,then he realized James.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry honey, he's my good friend. He's name is James. He'll live here for a while." Juliet said. James went to the boy and they shook hands.

"Okay. My name's David Shephard." He said, and looked at James. Then James knew why was he so familiar to him. The man who was he talking on the plane, looked exactly like David.

"Come on James, we can sit down in the kitchen, and Dave don't eat all the pizza, cause you're gonna have a stomach ache again." She said, and leaded James into the kitchen.

"So Jules. Who's David's father, cause he reminded me to someone I know." He started.

"I don't think you know him. His name is Jack Shephard, he's a spine surgeon in LA. We met at medical school and he left me pregnant. He haven't called me since David's first birthday." She said quietly, while she gave a glass of orange juice to James.

"Ya will laugh Blondie, but I tellin' you he was sittin' next to me on the plane from LA to Miami, even I saw him at the plan from Sydney."

"Jack's in Miami?" Juliet was having a frightened look on her face.

"Seems like it." James said and drunk his juice.

"I haven't heard about him for 13 years, then you said he's appears here?" Juliet was upset.

"Calm down darlin' he's not here cause of ya. He started to chit-chat with me on the plane about everythin'. He's father's dead, and he wanna do something with his prop'." He said with a sweet smile.

"Christian Shephard is dead?" Juliet was surprised. The only nice memory she had about the Shephard family is Jack's father. Even if he was an alcoholic, he was always nice to her and David. He sent money and stuff while he grew up. He even visited them once or twice a year.

"I don' know Jack's dad's name, but this Christian name is very familiar from an Australian bar, but I'm not sure."

"He was a big dipsomaniac, so I wasn't be surprised if he met you at a bar in Australia."

"What if we forget about Jack, and his family, and we go and grab some dinner. I think David is fine with his videogame and his pizza." James suggested, and touched Juliet's hand gently. _Please remember me, I'll die if I can't kiss ya Julie. Please devilish spirit of the island tell her, don' play this to us. Not now._

" I'll ask him okay, and if he say yes we can go." She was smiling, and kissed my cheek gently.

"David? Will you be mad if I go out with Jim? You could invite Walt or Alex."

"I don't care mom, just promise me you won't jump in a relationship like you did with that Edmund guy." He asked her mom seriously.

"That was 6 years ago, and trust me, James is not Edmund." She kissed his head, grabbed her jacket, and went to the door.

"Sorry mom, I don't argue, you deserve happiness finally." He said with a smile, then turned back to the TV.

"We're back about 10 PM." James said and closed the door. They got into the car, and went to Juliet's favorite Italian restaurant.

()

The place was very atmospheric. James really liked the green ukulele on the wall. They sat down to a cozy double table.

"Thank you for takin' me a place like this." He smiled .

"I'm glad you like it." She said.

"Yeah it's awesome, but it's not even compares with ya." He said with a huge smile. Then something happened. their song was on the radio. **(A/N Make Your Own Kind of Music by Mama Class Elliot)**

Juliet saw James impression on his face, and she had finally hope again. _Maybe he remembers me? Gosh please remember me. I love you and I know you love me as well. _

"You like this song?" Finally James asked her.

"I have memories about it, so yeah." She said on a painful voice, and added.

" You're perfect James, I never though I'll find a man like you." She said with a bright smile. James had a flashback, right after this sentence.

*Flashback*

"Three years in Dharmaville , even if I hate the part we're in the damn seventies, I'm happy, and the only reason for my happiness is you Blondie. I love you so much." He kissed her gently, and caressed

her back.

" You're perfect James, I never though I'll find a man like you." She said and added.

"I love you Jimmy, and I'll always will."

*End of Flashback*

"Something wrong James?" Juliet asked him.

"Nothing, just a memory." He said and added.

"Order something. I'm starving'." He said and called the waitress. They ordered spaghetti and had í nice dinner. They were silent until they left the restaurant, and walked at the port.

"I can't do this anymore." Finally Juliet broke the silence.

"Do what Blondie?" James was confused, but he hoped she remember them, so he let the things run.

"This, I don't know how to tell you because you'll think I'm nuts." She said honestly.

"I guess I know what ya thinkin' Blondie. Why don' we said aloud together?" He said, and she nodded.

"Count to three. She said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three. I remember." She said quietly.

"I remember." James said along with her. They looked into each other's eyes, and shared a passionate kiss.

"How long?" He asked her after they fall apart.

"When you kissed my face at the airport. You?" She asked him with a smile full with love.

"Some here darlin'. I love you so much." He said and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Jimmy. You know this is the best thing ever." She said and added.

"I'm sorry that I let go." She said and hugged James tighter.

"That's the past, and I know I was wrong too, so now we have a new chapter." He was smiling. they fell apart, grabbed each other's hand and continued walking. Everything seemed perfect, then they saw an Arabic man shouting with an aprocximetally 25 years old american boy. Juliet watched them silently, but James recognized the Arab guy .He was on Oceanic 815 as well, so as the young boy. Juliet brought her back to really after she screamed. The Arab guy punched the young boy on his chin. James ran to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but everythin' is fine?" He asked the Arab guy.

"No, nothing is fine. He wanna forbid me to see her sister. Just because I'm not white." the Arab guy said angrily. Meanwhile Juliet helped up the young boy, whose face was covered with blood.

"Why don't you talk like adults? This isn't the way to solve problem." She told to the Arab guy and added.

"What's your name?"

"Sayid. Sayid Jarrah."

"okay then Sayid talk with … "

"Boone" Boone said on a weak voice.

"So talk with Boone, calmly." Juliet suggested and gave first aid to Boone's injury.

"Wait a sec, you're Boone Carlyle. Don' tell me you're working for Hugo Reyes." James asked him surprised.

"Who do you know that?"

"I'm James Ford. We talked about the jobs, and we're gonna meet tomorrow."

"You arrived really fast." Bonne said on a low voice.

"Boone? I'm sorry, I know Shannon is the only normal member of your family." Sayid said silently.

" 'Kay you can date with her, but promise me you'll take care of her."

" Absolutely. Sorry about your injury." The shook hands and Sayid left.

"Thank for the first aid." Boone said and added.

"Tomorrow we're gonna meet, and talk about the jobs." He said and they went away.

"I guess we're gonna have a life full with adventures again." Juliet said with a smile after Boone left.

"I hope not, because I hate that life. I wanna be with you, and have a quiet life." He said and kissed her softly.

"I love you." She whispered. soon they went back to the car and went back to Juliet's place. They arrived about 10 PM. David was asleep, so they went into Juliet's bedroom, and had passionate sex. They were finally one, and they really missed it. Juliet fell asleep in James arms, and finally she was at home.

()

In the afternoon James got ready, put up his suit, which he wore at Hugo, and wished luck from Juliet.

'Honey you'll be fine, you1ll get a job, we saved his life, that means something." She said and kissed him gently. James gave him a grateful smile and hugged her.

"You sure you don't want the Volvo?"

"Okay, thank you." He said and grabbed the keys what Juliet threw gently towards him.

About 3:30 he was in town. Parked the car, and went to the mall, where the office was. Bought a coffee, and got into the elevator.

"Hey James." He heard a familiar voice behind him. it was Jack.

"Hey Doc." He greeted him.

"I guess the city is not big enough." Jack said jokingly.

"Yeah that's right." James said, while Jack pushed the 4 th storey button in the elevator. they talked about little things till they arrived.

"Have a nice day." Jack said, and went into the medical tool store. James straightened his tie, and went into the office.

"Mr. Ford? Mr. Carlyle is waiting for you." A nice guy escorted him to Boone's office.

"Hey Boone. How's your chin?" James asked him ,and they shook hands.

"James. Yeah well I still have it." He joked, then offered a seat for James. He sat down and told his story to Boone, just like he did back is LA to Hurley.

"Your life was wild, but I guess you learnt about it. What kinda job you want?"

"I don' know whatcha got?"

"Security guard in a hotel, or secretary in my office? My secretary had quit, so I really need a hand." he said, and gave James a glass of water.

"What I need to do if I accept the secretary job?"

"Help me organize the papers, type what I saying, and talk with me. If I'm outta of the office, you take my place and give jobs to people."

"This sounds cool. when I can start?"

"If you want tomorrow." Boone said with a smile. they said goodbye, and James went home to Jules.

**Thank you I'll update on the weekend. Cheers : Mary**


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Issues

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I couldn't upload. I was at school and stuff and my laptop is malfunctioning. Fortunately my roommate lent her laptop and I could finally work :D**

**Mary**

**Chapter 3 - Family Issues**

James and Juliet were happy. They loved each other, and continued their relationship where they finished in the seventies.

Juliet introduced James to Rachel and she liked him. She said James had been Juliet's first man she agreed with. David accepted James as well. Finally he had a fatherly figure which he really needed. James loved his job at Boone's office, they became really close friends. Everything seemed perfect since that day.

_*Three months later*_

Cassidy left Clementine with Kate and got into her car. She drove to the grocery store and bought some food. The trouble came after she finished and drove off of the parking lot. She hadn't realized that bus which came from left. She couldn't stop , she had been hit by the bus with full force. She was bleeding. Everybody gathered around her and they called 911, but it was too late. She was already dead.

()

James was chit chatting with David about baseball when his cellphone rang.

"It's Ford"

"I'm calling from St Margaret's hospital from Albuquerque. Your daughter's mother has an accident and she is dead. You're Clementine's last living relative so you probably need to take care of her. I'm sorry. When could you come here?" A woman said without compassion. James was shocked, but he was sure he needed to get his daughter.

"I'll be there by tomorrow." He said and put down the phone. He ran into the living room, where Juliet was sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look so worried." She asked on a calming voice.

"She's dead." He said with a sigh.

"Who?" Juliet asked him shocked.

"Clementine's mom Cassidy "He said sadly.

"Oh my god I'm sorry James. How did it happen?" She asked him and touched his forearm gently.

"She had a car accident in Albuquerque where they live. I need to fetch Clementine. I'm her last alive relative. I'm so damn scared Jules." He said and sat down on the couch next to Juliet. She hugged him tightly and she felt a teardrop on her shoulder.

"Honey we'll handle it. I'll got your back like I always did." She smiled, looked into his eyes and kissed his lips softly. They melted into the kiss.

"Thanks Blondie. I love ya." He smiled and let out a deep sigh.

"David come here sweetie." Juliet called for David, who was having breakfast in the kitchen.

"What's wrong mom?" He asked his mother while he went into the living room.

"Sit down Dave, we need to tell ya' somethin'." James said on an acrimonious voice.

"What happened? You're worrying me James."

"I never told ya but I have a daughter Clementine. She'll live with us 'cause her mom's died this mornin'. She's only 4 years old, so please be patient with her." James said, and David just nodded and touched James's shoulder.

"You became my father 3 months ago, who I was dreamt about for years. First I hated the fact that you screwing my ma', but we became friends, so you can count on me." He said and added.

"I always wanted a little sister anyway." He gave them a smile and went back to the kitchen. He left alone Juliet and James.

"He's a good kid, he really looks like ya', I mean inside." He said and added.

"I'll catch a flight to Albuquerque tomorrow mornin', she's with Kate. What a coincidence." He said on a confused voice with light sarcasm.

"I guess it's not a surprise Jimmy. Look around, I mean you're working for Boone divine intervention by Hurley. David's best friends are Alex whose father is Ben and Walt whose father is Michael. Rachel's best friend is Penny Widmore whose husband's gonna be Desmond. You met Jack on two planes and in the mall. Jack is incidentally David's dad. We met Sayid in the port. So actually I was waiting where will Kate show up."

"Okay Sunshine you won, this is damn fate." He said and kissed her.

()

James arrived in Albuquerque about 9 am. He went to the hospital, where they told him Cassidy's address, where Clementine was with Kate.

()

Kate opened the door, but she didn't remember James because she called him Mr. Ford.

"Come in. I'm Kate Austen, Clementine's babysitter." She said and invited James inside. Clementine was sitting on the floor and crying.

"Hey puddin'" He greeted his daughter and picked her up.

"Where you're gonna take me?" She asked James while she hugged him and cried.

"Miami, you'll love it. Freckles come with us. Clementine likes ya and she needs someone familiar until she got used to our home." He said and sat down with Clementine.

"Sawyer?" Kate asked surprisingly.

"Then ya' remember?" He asked her and she nodded.

"How could we forget about this?" She asked him but he was transverse his shoulder.

"Anyway, I won't come with you, I need to find Jack." Kate said softly.

"He's in Miami. What a coincidence isn't it?" He said sarcastically.

"Pack up Clementine, our plane leaves at 2 PM."

()

Juliet was baking cupcakes and thinking about Jin and Miles. Are they remember or they aren't? Soon James arrived with Clementine.

"Clementine let me introduce my girlfriend Juliet." James said, and kissed Juliet gently.

"Hey sweetheart, I know this is hard, but you can count on us. This is David my son." Juliet said with a smile. David stroked Clementine's head, and she looked up to him. She was smiling, but her eyes were red by crying.

"Would you like some cupcakes?" Juliet asked her and she nodded. Juliet gave her some, and they sat down in the living room. They talked and Juliet asked some questions from Clementine. Suddenly James's phone rang

"It's Ford."

"James? I need you, Shannon and Sayid have problems and they need me. I need you to come into the office now." Boone said on an anxious voice.

"Sorry Boone, but I have family issues. Clementine's mom died, and I have her right here now." James said quietly.

"Don't worry, then Beatrix will handle it. Oh I didn't tell you, but today a man was looking for you." Boone said on an exciting voice.

"His name is Miles Straume.' I remember LaFleur'. That's his message, I don't know what that means. Lots of faith, and strength for your little girl." He said.

"Thank you, see ya on Monday." James said, and put down the phone.

"Jules, Miles remember." He said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh we should invite him for dinner." Juliet said with a bright smile. He liked Miles as a little brother. A weird, Chinese little brother.

"Okay maybe after Cassidy's ya' know..." He didn't wanna say the word funeral in front of Clementine.

"It's obvious Jimmy, but after we need to." She said with a smile.

"Okay I miss that spicy Chinese as well don' worry. When's gonna Rachel come with Julian?"

"Soon. I think Clementine and Julian will be good friends.' She said.

"Comma' here." James said and pulled Juliet into his lap.

"Finally we're a family. I just want a baby with you." He said and kissed her passionately.

"A little blond Head of Security?" She said with a giggle.

"Or a little, blonde mechanic." He said and kissed her again. Clementine was with David in his room and finally James and Juliet had some privacy…

**That's it. Thank you for your support (: please write review if you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Miles

**Sorry 'bout I didn't update, but I was ill. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.**

**Ch. 4 - Miles**

Soon David came out of his room.

"She's asleep. Can I go out with Alex?" He asked Juliet while he closed the room.

"Okay but don't stay out for too long." She said and added.

"Where are you going anyway?" Juliet asked him softly.

"We're going to the cinema. There's a new action movie with Angelina Jolie. I'll be back by dinner." He grabbed his backpack and left. Juliet gave a worried look to James.

"What? He's 14, he'll be fine." He said and added.

"We need to have some fun, so I changed my mind. I'm gonna call Miles right now." James went to the kitchen, picked up his cellphone and dialed Boone.

"Hey! I know we just talked, but did that Miles guy left a numba' ?"

"Yeah. 347-4238 , and it's a Miami number." He said and added.

"Shannon will host a party next Friday, I'd be glad if you and Juliet can come." Boone said kindly.

"Yeah sure, we'll be there. Thanks for the numba'. Bye." They finished the call.

"Blondie! I got it." He shouted in the living room.

"Then call him. I'll go and grab some grocery." She said and went to the garage door.

"Be careful darlin'" James said while he dialed Miles's number. Soon he answered it. He sounded grumpy and tired.

"It's Straume." He said on a bored voice.

"Guess who?" James said on a singing voice.

" LaFleur! Then you got my message." He said gratefully.

"I'd missed ya." James said truthfully.

" Same here boss. Anyway I wondered if Jin remember as well." Miles said on a low voice.

" I don' know but we'll figure that out later. Would ya' like to come over? Jules will cook, like in the old days." He said while he was thinking of those days, when they were living in Dharmaville.

"Okay I'll be there by 8:30. Will you pick me up? Hudson road 75 B."

"Okay." James said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Miles said as sarcastic, and he laughed.

"Right then. See ya soon." James said and they put down the phone.

()

James went to fetch Miles, while Juliet started to cook. Soon Clementine came into the kitchen with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Juliet asked her kindly and gave her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Juliet. You're so nice." She said softly and sat down to the table.

"Where's David?"

"He's with his friend Alexandra. He'll be back by dinner." She said a put some plates on the table.

"Can I ask you something?" Clementine said quietly.

"Sure."

" Will you promise me that you'll never try to replace my mom?" She asked with teary eyes.

"I'll never be your mother, but I promise you I'll take care of you. Deal?" She asked her and stroked her head.

"Yes." Clementine said and suddenly hugged Juliet.

"Thank you. I guess, I understand why my dad loves you." She said quietly.

"We'll have a visitor tonight. Put some cute dress on." Juliet said and turned off the cooker under the soup.

"Who's coming?"

"An old friend of your dad and mine. He's name is Miles."

"Okay. Can I watch telly?" She asked Juliet.

"Yeah come on. I'll turn it on for you." She went to the living room, and Clementine followed her.

"What you wanna watch?"

"The Disney Channel." She said, and Juliet nodded. Clementine watched the telly, and Juliet finished the dinner.

()

David arrived at the same time with James and Miles.

"Juliet!" Miles said with a huge smile and hugged her.

"I missed you." She said and smiled as well. They sat down to the table when Miles realized the children.

"Oh sorry. He's my son David, and she's James's daughter Clementine." Juliet said while she gave a bowl of soup for everyone.

"Oh hello. I'm Miles." He said and smiled.

"So what are ya' doin' now?" James asked Miles.

"I'm working with Ana Lucia." He said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm working for Boone, so yeah it's kinda damn fate." James said while he stroked Clementine's head. She was tired, and sad. James wanted to comfort his daughter.

"Do you think Jin remember us?"

"I hope so, cause he has been my clever Korean brother." James was laughing.

"We should find him." Miles said on a serious voice.

"He's in damn LA, so good luck with that one." James said and pulled Juliet closer. She smiled and drunk some of her wine.

"We just talked about our past with Jim in the forenoon. We're planning to move into a little yellow house near the forest. We love Miami, but we … we miss those days." Juliet said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but ya' should be our neighbors' with Jin." James said with a laugh

"Yeah that's what we need really, since I found out our past, the damn city creeps me out." Miles said, while Juliet gave everyone the main course.

"Same here." Juliet said with a smile. David was texting with Alex, and every time he got a new message an annoying sound sounded loudly.

"Dave damn it, could ya turn it down?" James asked him after the 15 th time.

"Sorry Jim." He said and put down the phone onto the table. Soon they ate their dessert. David and Clementine went to David's room after, Juliet, James and Miles went to the living room and had some scotch. James put a record on , on the old school record player, which they bought because of their memories. _ (A/N: They were listening to the best of Patsy Cline album.)_

"I'm so happy that our lives is getting back to normal." Miles said and drunk his whiskey.

"Yeah finally." Juliet said with a bright smile. They talked until midnight when Miles watched his watch.

"Damn it, I need to go. tomorrow I'm gonna start working at 6 am. We'll meet at Desmond's wedding?" He asked them, and stood up.

"Of course." They said and both of them hugged the Chinese man tightly. Soon he left, and they went back to the living room.

"It was a really good evening, that was what we needed." Juliet said and kissed James softly.

"Yeah Blondie, it was really good. It reminded me Christmas, 1976." He said with a happy smile. He hugged Juliet, and they were sitting there silently.

" I didn't know that we're invited to Desmond's wed." James said after a while.

"Rachel was a classmate of Penny at collage. She took collage in Manchester." She said and kissed his neck gently. He pulled even her closer, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She said with a lustful smile.

"So as I love ya' Sunshine." They shared a passionate kiss.

"You know you're really good with Clementine."

"You gave David a perfect dad figure, I'll try to give Clementine a mother figure. It's fair." She said with a bright smile of hers.

"When's gonna Desmond's wedding?" James asked Juliet while he caressed her back.

"3 months from now."

"Then we'll be over with Cass's funeral." He said sadly.

"It'll be fine, Clementine will be fine. We'll help her. I'll got your back." Juliet said and kissed James fiercely.

"Thank you Blondie. I love ya so damn much." Soon they went to their bedroom and had lustful sex.

**TBC ;) Thank for reading.**


End file.
